


Драбблы по One Outs

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hell, Humor, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Smoking, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: см. название.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**#1. Запах**  
Токучи больше не было с ними, но дым от его сигарет так и не выветрился из дагаута. На стадионе Ликаонс уже ремонт сделали, и даже скамейки поменяли, но всё равно ощущался запах табака. Молодые игроки, которые пришли только в новом сезоне, не понимали, что это значит. Игроки старого состава не говорили об этом из суеверия. Идегучи тоже молчал. Но при любой возможности тайком пробирался в дагаут, вытаскивал из кармана потёртую пачку сигарет той самой марки, что любил когда-то Токучи, и зажигал сигарету. Идегучи не курил. Он только смотрел на тонкую сизую струйку дыма, поднимавшуюся вверх, и надеялся, что это отпугнёт от команды демонов проигрыша, совсем как когда-то сделал Токучи.

**#2. Кот**  
Даже когда Токучи исчез, на играх и тренировках команда Ликаонс, казалось, всё ещё ощущала его оценивающий взгляд. Особо впечатлительные нервно оглядывались на дагаут, то ли в надежде опять увидеть там Токучи, то ли опасаясь этого. Только Коджиме казалось, что не взгляд Токучи, а его улыбка до сих пор мистическим образом осталась в дагауте - хищная, хитрая, едва заметная ухмылка Токучи ощущалась затылком и не давала опускать руки. "Как Чеширский кот", думал Коджима. "Улыбка есть, а его самого нет."

**#11. Первый**  
\- Таками-сан, вы первый, кто смог отбить подачу Токучи, как вам это удалось? - журналистка подставляет Таками микрофон, камера чуть ли не упирается в Таками объективом, тёмным, блестящим как глаз хищного насекомого. Таками говорит дежурные фразы о подготовке и правильном настрое, но взглядом ищет на стадионе знакомую фигуру, вызывающую причёску... Но нет, Токучи не стал бы задерживаться, чтобы пообщаться с репортёрами. Тогда Таками смотрит прямо в камеру в надежде, что тот увидит его интервью.  
"Это был первый раз, Токучи, но не последний. Будь готов!", думает Таками. Но вслух он продолжает говорить о командном духе. Он уверен - если Токучи если Токучи услышит его, то поймёт всё.

**#13. Ненависть**  
\- "Не разговаривай со мной, как будто мы друзья. Я тебя ненавижу!", ведь ты это сказал, да? - насмешливо спросил Токучи.  
Каванака зло посмотрел на него.  
\- Этим своим чтением по губам можешь развлекать детей на вечеринках!  
Токучи с трудом удалось не ухмыльнуться. В отличии от толстосумов, которые улыбались в лицо, и пытались подгадить за спиной, в отличии от подхалимов, которые рьяно поддерживали его и внимательно следили, не появится ли в руке Токучи купюра, неприкрытая ненависть Каванаки освежала. Забавный парень, такое серьёзное отношение к бейсболу, с Коджимой они бы поладили. Жаль, что придётся и его сломать, он почти начал Токучи нравиться.  
\- А знаешь, что ещё сказал Бруклин? - вкрадчиво осведомился Токучи.

**#18. Сигарета**  
Токучи курил, как всегда.  
\- Сигареты тебя когда-нибудь убьют, ты это понимаешь? - неодобрительно посмотрел на него Коджима.  
Токучи демонстративно затянулся и медленно выпустил дым, сверкнул на Коджиму золотым глазом.  
\- Не успеют, - наконец ответил он, когда стало ясно, что тот не поведётся и не скажет больше ничего.  
Тогда Коджима не понял, к чему такой ответ, но когда Токучи подстроили первый несчастный случай, он начал догадываться.

**#30. Душ**  
Даже шум воды не смог заглушить звук удара и ругательство Имаи.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Коджима.  
\- Чёртова душевая насадка отвалилась! Прямо по голове!  
\- Как так? - Коджима выключил душ и оглянулся на потирающего темя Имаи.  
\- Проржавело всё. Когда вообще в последний раз тут ремонт делали? То что мы на последнем месте, не значит, что нам не нужны нормальные условия!  
\- Я поговорю с тренером, - пообещал Коджима и опять включил душ, с опаской посматривая вверх и готовясь отпрыгнуть, если там тоже что-то сломается.  
***  
Разговор с тренером оказался бесполезным, тренер только развёл руками.  
\- Финансирования нет, сказал, - пожаловался потом Коджима Токучи. Больше изливать душу было некому - нельзя ронять престиж тренера в глазах молодых игроков, они и так его не слишком уважали. Токучи, конечно, промолчал.  
Но на следующий же день в душевых начался ремонт, и через две недели душевые команды засияли позолоченными кранами и мраморными плитками.  
\- Тренер, как вы такого добились? - спрашивали восхищённые игроки.  
Тот только недоумённо хмыкал, а Токучи хитро улыбался.

**#36. Рука**  
\- Ну давай, ломай, - в голосе Токучи никаких эмоций, он спокойно протягивает Коджиме руку. - Можешь битой ломать.  
Коджима обхватывает запястье Токучи. Тонкое, холодное. Но под бледной кожей (и как Токучи умудрился не загореть на Окинаве?) чувствуется сила. Может, это мышцы, а может - сталь. Коджима уже не уверен, что Токучи человек. Но зато он точно знает - именно Токучи команде нужен для последнего рывка к победе.  
\- Я не говорил, что собираюсь тебе что-то ломать, - ухмыляется Коджима, превозмогая боль от разбитого локтя, и сжал руку Токучи покрепче.

**#37. Интим**  
\- Это всё? - как всегда спокойно спросил Токучи. Идегучи сжал крепче телефонную трубку. Как можно быть таким хладнокровным, когда на кону будущее Ликаонс?!  
\- Токучи-сан! - послышался в телефоне голос женщины. Потом хихиканье, шлепок, стон. Идегучи стремительно покраснел, он совсем не хотел стать свидетелем интимных забав Токучи.  
\- Идегучи? - уже слегка недовольным тоном переспросил Токучи.  
\- Спасибо, мне всё ясно, - ответил тот и положил трубку. Выгораживать Токучи перед командой он не будет.

**#42. Опьянение**  
Провести стратегическое совещание в баре оказалось не самой лучшей идеей, но кто же мог подумать...  
\- Токучи, ты мня увжаещщ? - Фуджита повис на рукаве Токучи и заглядывал тому в лицо, обдавая его алкогольными парами.  
\- Будешь нормально играть - начну уважать, - ответил Токучи, пытаясь отцепить от себя совершенно пьяного беттера.  
\- Токучи, ты жесток, ты... Идечу... Игу... Идегучи, скажи ему!  
Идегучи не сказал ничего, он спал за соседним столиком, уткнувшись лицом в мисочку с солёным арахисом. Фуджита наконец оторвался от Токучи и побрёл к Идегучи.  
\- Они просто не привыкли, - будто извиняясь, сказал Коджима.  
Токучи промолчал, он смотрел, как Фуджита пытается запихать арахис в нос Идегучи. По поведению людей в состоянии алкогольного опьянения тоже можно сделать кое-какие выводы.

**#45. Жалость**  
Сугадайра зарыдал. Плачущий взрослый мужик - такое зрелище всегда действовало на людей деморализующе, на него начинали смотреть с брезгливым сочувствием, ему спускали с рук то, что другим бы не позволили. Он украдкой посмотрел на Токучи, проверить, подействовали ли слёзы, но в глазах у того не было ни капли жалости, никаких человеческих чувств. Глаза Токучи были холодными, они отражали Сугадайру как в зеркале со всеми его пороками и слабостями. И впервые Сугадайре стало жутко от того, в кого он теперь превратился.

**#50. Надежность**  
Токучи понимал, что в команде его не любили - в конце концов, он не Коджима, живая легенда бейсбола. Потому не приходилось надеяться, что команда будет стараться ради Токучи. На волю к победе тоже не стоило рассчитывать, у Ликаонс её уже не осталось, если вообще когда-нибудь она у них была. Но Токучи увидел, как загорелись глаза игроков, когда он пообещал им денег, и он понял, что и на этот раз сработает самый надёжный, проверенный мотиватор. Положиться можно только на деньги.


	2. Куда в конце канона делся Токучи, AU

Не смотря на постоянную жару в Аду, Люцифера знобило и по спине его катились крупные капли холодного пота, которые неприятно щекотали основание хвоста. Сегодня Босс возвращался из отпуска в мире смертных. А что если он будет недоволен тем, как Люцифер управлял адом в его отсутствии? А когда Босс бывал недоволен, он щедро делился плохим настроением со всеми, кто попадался ему на пути. Люцифер в очередной раз поправил лежащие на столе Босса папки с отчётами и почтительно замер в ожидании. Наконец в коридоре послышались знакомые шаги и дверь распахнулась.  
\- С возвращением, Босс! - Люцифер улыбнулся во все 64 зуба.  
\- Здорово, - как всегда небрежно ответил Босс. Люцифер отметил про себя, что рога у его начальства после отпуска толком ещё не восстановились, только коротенькие прямые отросточки пробивались сквозь светлые пряди волос. А нечего было человеком прикидываться, появился бы в истинном виде, стал бы героем легенд... Но конечно, своё мнение Люцифер высказать не посмел. Босс на минуту замешкался, перед тем как сесть в своё кресло, и у Люцифера сердце упало в пятки. Люцифер позволил себе посидеть за его столом всего один разочек, всего пару минут, и после этого кресло тряпочкой протёр. На его месте бы так поступил каждый! Но не мог же Босс об этом знать? Но наконец Босс уселся за стол, Люцифер выдохнул и бодро потрусил к своему рабочему месту в углу кабинета.  
\- Кстати, я тебе сувенирчик привёз, - сказал Босс и кинул что-то в Люцифера. Тот инстинктивно увернулся, поймал укоризненный взгляд Босса и подобрал то, что было ему брошено. Белый мячик с красными швами. Люцифер недоуменно покрутил его в лапах. Сувениры, конечно, обычно довольно бесполезные, но чтобы настолько! Но жаловаться нельзя.  
\- Спасибо, Босс, - смиренно сказал Люцифер и пристроил мячик на край стола, где у него уже собралась небольшая коллекция из странных штуковин, которые Босс привозил с отпуска.  
Босс только ухмыльнулся и открыл первую папку с отчётом Люцифера.  
Начиналась обычная рабочая ночь в Аду.


End file.
